Pokeshipping Headcanon
by MasteringAMuggleLife
Summary: More often than not I write about (future!)Misty and (future!)Ash as a couple settled down living in Pallet or Cerulean, and it's something I see so often so I thought I'd explore a different lifestyle for their characters. Basically a ramble, feel free to disagree and offer different opinions :)


It all started back when she had fished him out of a river and he had in return stole and later fried her bike- not the most conventional way to start a love story, but theirs was more often than not divergent to anything falling into the category of normal. Regardless, it was theirs and it was a roller coaster of near death experiences, jealousy and denied feelings which led to their inevitable relationship.

The two were not lacking in affection for one another, it was something that shone through even through their fights, and it was evident to everyone that they were very much in love. And so, when at twenty two Ash proposed, the only surprise was that he had picked up on her incredibly subtle hints, as to where to carry out the proposition- the lake where they had initially met.

The wedding had been small yet so full of love. Brock gave Misty away- an honour that had truly warmed the eldest's heart, Daisy as the maid of honour and Gary as the best man and not to forget Pikachu and Marill as ring bearers, the ceremony had been a small gathering of close friends and family, including all of Ash's travelling companions. Delia and May cried during the vows, Brock, too, cried happy tears at the couple, the evidence of which later led to Misty crying. As did Ash, though he was fortunate enough to be able to conceal the few tears by dipping his head into the crook of his wife's neck during their first dance. Thankfully the tears ended there but neither the bride nor groom could ask for a more heartwarming start to their marriage.

Their honeymoon consisted of a beach vacation, that so happened to coincide with a Pokemon battling convention, a little healthy competition between the two only served to bring them closer together, for once.

Once returning home the two sold their home, much to the surprise of Mrs. Ketchum who had been hoping to hear news of buns in the oven. Ash had never been one for settling down, something that had increasingly rubbed off on Misty over the years, the two belonged to the road.

Their travels were wild adventures, returning them to their youth, a new roller coaster to partake on. Neither regretted the travels and revelled in the freedom that came with the lifestyle, though Misty found she had a few choice words for her husband during the nights they slept deep inside forests.

Nearing their thirties they still had not settled, still ran the lengths of the world and adventured deep into places of unbelievable danger, much to the remorseful resignation of Delia. However, the two found more time to return home these days, they still preferred the wide world to a quaint town life or the hustle and bustle of the city. The two volunteered wherever and whenever they could, helping brighten the lives of others- something their family and friends could not fault them for.

Life changed when at Misty fell pregnant at thirty, and for two years they returned home to Pallet, buying a small house and setting up camp there during the first part of parenthood. This did not last long, the two growing restless in the societal normal of their lives and so, with baby in hand the two returned to the road, favouring hotels to camping bags and month long stays rather than the days and week long stays of their former lives, prepping to teach their child the ways of the world and the wonders of helping others. It's soon clear that young baby James revels and thrives in this lifestyle.

When their son reaches five they homeschool him, themselves teaching him all he would need to know to make it in the world, and allowing experts they met along the way to teach him more essential knowledge that they lacked. After all, they wanted him to become a well rounded individual with his own morals and a wide set of skills.

At thirty- five their lives change again, thanks to a young girl named Eve, she's an orphan the two aid and very quickly fall in love with, their family grows a size that day and the five members create an unbreakable bond.

The days that Ash, Misty and their two rugrats return home, Delia smothered the four in gifts and love. Pikachu -now getting old- adores the attention and spends his days lounging on the couch, where he unexpectedly passes away. Naturally, Ash took it the hardest, but everyone suffers that day and for a while Ash and Misty stay in Pallet, Ash succumbing to a period of depression, that only time could heal.

They return to the road, the children thankful, and Misty happy to see the man her husband once was again. They overcome the death, but never forget the brave Pokemon that had been part of their family since before the start.

Vows are renewed at forty two, twenty years to the day of their wedding. Everyone is there, just like the first time and it is only now Ash and Misty realise how strong their bond has been through the years. No love has ever been lost. James and Eva idolise their relationship and hope to one day find a love like theirs.

James goes his own way at eighteen, joining Brock's daughter, and another female they had met along the way, Ash wishes his son the best, demands regular phone calls and hugs his son farewell. Misty cries- a lot, and James and Ash are left comforting her. Their son leaves, but they know it is not forever, his success only around the corner.

Eva follows a year later, now eighteen, both parents are more reluctant, suffering empty nest syndrome and wanting the young girl to stay. James rings, scolding them, and Eve leaves, watery goodbyes along the horizon and she travels alone, though very quickly find herself with a group of five companions.

Misty and Ash are alone again. And for some reason, it's not at all that odd or strange, they fill into the routine naturally, returning to how it was back in their youth, just as they always had. Calls from James and Eve are less frequent than they would've liked, as they like to tell their children, but they learn to accept this, as Delia had them. (Though the worrying never ceases to stop).

Eve settles down in her mid twenties, married and with a child- a life Ash and Misty never quite saw for themselves, but they're happy nonetheless, especially when the bundle of joy is cradled in their own arms, little Ike is a miracle in himself and a Ash band Misty stay, helping their daughter with the struggles of parenthood for the first few months. Even when they leave, they're never quite gone, visiting so often that they buy a holiday home nearby, though the road is never too far from their thoughts.

When Delia dies, she's far too young, though she reached the age of eighty-five and was grateful to witness the birth of her great grandchild, she was far too young. Again, Ash is left distraught, as is Misty- the on,y parental figure she'd ever known was gone. The funeral is filled with friends and family from near and far. Delia had always been one of the most loved people. For a while her son and daughter in law move into her house. For the first time since they'd been together they fight, not like the tit for tat kind but the kind that broke relationships, they're both too hurt from the recent tragedy to tolerate one another. Misty stays in their holiday home, but in a week there back together in Ash's childhood home. Eventually, aged fifty six the two move there permanently. No longer out in the free world they fight more often, but love each other no less, in fact finding that after all they'd been through, and all they'd accomplished together they loved each other more.

They live a long life together, seeing three grandchildren born, from Ike to Delilah to Benny. One day, they do not wake, like they always do. James finds them wrapped in each other's arms, he cries but thanks Arceus for their peaceful and loving passing. The two lived and loved and lost, and they did it all together.


End file.
